In the past, packaging of various components in small missiles has been difficult due to the length and volume constraint imposed by the system. Therefore, efficient packaging is extremely important to most systems. The second warhead must be protected from the blast of the first warhead. With the requirements in mind and the compact packaging of components in mind, if this space between the first and second warhead could be more efficiently utilized, this would aid in the packaging and aid in reducing the overall weight of the missile.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tandem warhead arrangement that utilizes a booster rocket motor between the tandem warheads to act as a shield for the second warhead and to act as a penetrator for the second warhead.
Another object of this invention is to provide a more compact packaging arrangement that allows the second warhead of the tandem warhead arrangement to be of a variety of configurations depending on the particular application that the tandem warheads are to be used against.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.